Happy Belated Birthday
by darknecromancer666
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and he should be happy but lately, his lover Sasuke, has been acting suspicious. On his birthday, will his dark haired lover confess to his dark secret? or is Naruto just imagining things? YAOI SEXUAL CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;** Okay this is long overdue. this is for **Wingfy** whose birthday was back in October but due to the content in here, it took me a while to pluck up the courage to write it ^^; I was also hoping to get this done by both her birthday and Naruto's but as you can tell, that didn't quite work out but I'm putting it up now so yeah ^^; and this is also my first ever Gay lemon so please be nice when commenting ^o^

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters mentioned in here. Kishimoto-san does DX

**WARNING:** Sexual content. BoyxBoy = YAOI!! If you don't like it then please don't read or flame me because of your inability to read the warnings. Erm...angst and fluff I guess XD

Enjoy!

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Naruto sighed, shoving a hand through his hair as he stared at the empty bed in front of him. He couldn't understand where his lover was disappearing to before he managed to wake up in the mornings. He was starting to suspect his lover of cheating on him with one of their friends. He could just feel it in his bones as the saying goes. He wasn't so sure which one but he could just tell by the way his friends would smile at him in the 'I know something you don't' kind of way. And frankly, it was pissing him off. He didn't like not knowing what was happening around him, especially if all his friends seemed to know. He sighed again, gritting his teeth to stop himself from cursing out loud - Iruka had always complained about his _'potty-mouth' _as he had put it when he was little - and walked into the bathroom, automatically turning on the shower and stripping from his loose pyjama bottoms before stepping into the shower, letting the hot waves of water release his early morning tension.

Sasuke scowled at the girl behind the counter who giggled and blushed every time he glanced her way. He fought the urge to add an eye roll to the mix as her colleague, a slightly taller and older looking woman, joined her in ogling at him from a not so far distance of 2 metres. It wasn't like he was attracting them on purpose. It was like his natural good looks and cold attitude were a beautiful flower with a rich scent and they were the bees, wasps and any other insect that were attracted to flowers. They still didn't stop trying to _woo_ him or gawk at him even after he had announced on a TV chat show that he was in a steady relationship with _a man_. Yes, famous Sasuke Uchiha was a homosexual and he was proud to be, after all, who wouldn't be when they had one of the most adorable men alive sleeping by their side every night and loving them unconditionally despite their attitude towards anything and everything? So yes, Sasuke was proud to be gay and was rather happy with his partner - even if he barely expressed anything besides distaste and anger towards his blonde kitsune except through sex. Oh yes. The sex was one of the best parts of their relationship especially make up sex from the many arguments they ended up having daily. He smirked to himself as he looked at the items on display, unconcerned with the price tags as he had loads of money and he wasn't afraid to splash out on his lover. He did deserve it after willing to stay with him for so long. He heard the two women giggle again but he ignored them, thinking of how his kitsune would react when he got his present tomorrow for his birthday.

Naruto growled in the back of his throat when his hand met cold air and a slightly warm bed. He had, once again, missed his lover waking up and leaving without so much as a goodbye. He silently got out of bed and started to dress himself, feeling tears prick his eyes. It was his birthday and his lover hadn't left him anything, not even a wake up call to say '"Happy Birthday"' like he had nearly every year since they were together. How could Sasuke have been so thoughtless? He was turning 26 today and yet, he had no present - even just a kiss and a hug would do for Naruto - from his lover. This just helped stack evidence proving Sasuke was cheating on him. He had lost all interest in the blonde and had gone onto someone else. _Probably Sakura-chan or Karin_ thought Naruto as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders. He buttoned the light blue shirt as he made his way towards the still shut door of his bedroom.

As soon as he stepped foot out into the hallway of the small flat he shared with Sasuke, a sweet smell of pancakes assaulted his nose and caused him to dribble with intense hunger. Confusion, curiosity and hunger warred against each other as he followed the trail into the kitchen. But it wasn't the smell that made a grin appear on his face, it was what he saw. Standing in front of the cooker was his lover, dressed for work in his black dress trousers and dark blue shirt with a bright pink apron wrapped round his waist - it had been a joke gift from Kiba on their 5 year anniversary for Naruto - holding a frying pan while the pancake batter cooked. A look of concentration had darkened the already pitch black eyes and his lips formed a thin line. Every so often, his spare pale hand would reach over and pick up his own cup of coffee so he could take a sip before placing it back where it was.

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there like an idiot, dobe?" Sasuke's deep voice said jolting Naruto out of his thoughts. Sasuke hadn't turned away from the cooker when he had said it which made the blonde man wonder how his lover knew he was there. He followed his lovers' question/command and sat down at the small kitchen table eyeing up all the spreadable and sweet things on the table. He watched through suspicious blue eyes as Sasuke turned around from the cooker with a plate full of hot, fresh pancakes and a cup of coffee for him. Wordlessly, he placed the plate in front of him and sat down opposite, looking at him silently.

"Thanks teme!" Naruto grinned as he picked up his fork and dug into his pancakes, pouring syrup all over them to satisfy his sweet tooth.

Halfway through the pile of pancakes, Naruto became aware of the intense stare he was getting from Sasuke. He lifted his eyes to meet smouldering black eyes and fought down a moan. He loved it when Sasuke looked at him like that but right now, he wanted to finish his breakfast.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast too, teme?" He asked to distract himself from the fact that just the Uchiha's stare was getting him hot and bothered. Said Uchiha shook his head and downed the rest of his coffee. Standing up, the taller man placed his cup into the sink then walked behind his lover. Naruto was slightly oblivious as to why he would stop behind him but before he could turn around and ask, something cold was placed around his neck. Raising his hand, he touched the cool smooth surface of a chain. He quickly ran over to the mirror in the bathroom to have a look and silently gasped. Dangling from the gold chain was a small pendent of a small insignia of a swirl with a triangle on one of it's sides. It was beautiful. Naruto was staring so intensely at the pendant that he didn't notice Sasuke enter behind him until arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a head was resting on his left shoulder. Turning in the embrace, Naruto stood on tip toes to reach Sasuke's lips. He kissed his lover gently - a thank you - and wrapped his arms round his neck as Sasuke deepened the kiss. They stayed locked in that position until they had to break apart for lack of air. Their foreheads were resting against each other as they lightly panted, their lips no more than a few millimetres apart. Naruto gave a small smile and blinked slowly. His face was flushed and he knew he was quickly becoming aroused.

"Happy birthday Naruto." Sasuke muttered huskily onto his lips, making the blonde shiver at the use of his name. The response he got was another kiss and a grind into his own hardening groin. Biting the bottom lip of Naruto, he got a very arousing groan of need and want from his small lover, who pressed closer. Moving from his lips, Sasuke trailed kisses and nips along Naruto's jaw, up to his ear - which he nibbled, licked and kissed earning many moans and gasps - before down to his neck. He paid extra attention to the tanned neck that arched back, giving him room to explore. He sucked on a particular spot on the junction of Naruto's neck making to blonde arch into him, moaning loudly before he gasped in slight pain at the Hickey that Sasuke made. It was licked in an apology before the sensual lips moved further down towards his collarbone. Just has Sasuke was about to lick the tasty skin, Naruto's phone sprang to life and began playing a catchy tune of a popular song into the bathroom, the vibration felt by both males. Sasuke groaned in annoyance and dropped his head onto Naruto's shoulder as said male fished into his pocket, pulling out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Naruto sighed. Just as it was getting good, someone had to ruin the moment whether they were there physically or not. The voice on the other side was obviously a woman and was currently scolding Naruto at being late to work...again. He sighed into the phone defeated. He really needed to get to work if he wanted to keep it.

"Okay. I'm on my way." He clicked the phone off and leaned against his taller lover. His hands buried themselves into the soft dark hair, massaging the scalp slightly earning a hum of approval. Light puffs of breath ghosted over his exposed collar bone as Sasuke breathed slow. He tried to extract himself from the embrace but found the arms around his waist tighten. He suppressed a giggle and sighed in fake annoyance. He grinned.

"Teme." He drew out the word in a whiny voice. "I need to go to work. I can't lose this job." He felt rather than heard Sasuke mutter something against his collarbone. "What was that?" Sasuke released a heavy bout of air and muttered louder,

"Come work for me then." Blue eyes widened at the statement. He had never heard Sasuke ask him - more like demand - to work for him out loud before. He had always just hinted at it or scowled when Naruto complained about his work place. A small kiss was placed on his neck before Sasuke raised his head to look into his eyes.

"I can't do that teme. Besides, you'd get sick of me by the end of the first day and we'd constantly argue over the smallest things like we usually do." Naruto smiled running a hand through dark hair. Sasuke smirked. Everything Naruto had just said was true but that didn't stop him from offering. The younger man hated working at his job lately but he'd respect his wishes and let him continue his job. Placing another light kiss on his lover's lips, Sasuke stepped away, frowning at the loss of warmth Naruto always seemed to radiate.

Naruto wore a huge grin on his face as he walked into the office building he worked in. None of his friends worked in the same place as him but he was fine with that. He didn't want to cramp their lives after all. As he walked in, the receptionist, a small mousy brown-haired woman - he couldn't remember her name - glared at him as he smiled sheepishly at her. He quickly walked to the elevator and punched in the number of his floor, praying his boss - Anko Mitarashi - wasn't waiting for him by his desk.

As luck would have it, his boss was shouting and cursing at all the other workers about the blonde himself.

"Where the hell is he!?" Anko shouted "This is the fourth time this week he's been late without a reason! I swear, when I get my hands on his scrawny neck, I'm gonna kill 'im for making me lose my patience." The purple haired woman moved her narrowed eyes towards the other workers who were watching her as if she were a nuclear bomb about to explode. He left eyes twitched before her patience really did explode

"GET BACK TO WORK YOU MAGGOTS!" Everyone in hearing distance scrambled towards their work stations and furiously began working or if they had no work, look like they were working while trying to calm their racing hearts. Naruto stared wide eyed, fear creeping up his spine at the anger in Anko. Maybe he should try to creep out the back door and stay at home with Sasuke. Maybe he could just not turn up to work tomorrow either to give the older woman a chance to cool down. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Naruto took a few steps back but before he could make it back through the door, Anko's sharp eyes latched onto him and held him in her sights.

".." She ground out through clenched teeth as she walked towards him. Said man gulped.

"G-good morning Anko." Naruto stuttered slightly.

"You, Uzumaki, are just lucky I know Iruka or I would have chucked you weeks ago." Naruto's eyes widened, hurt making it's way into his heart. He may be late for reasons even he didn't know but to hear one of his foster father's friends say that she was only letting him keep his job was because she _knew_ his foster father somewhat hurt him.

"I'm sorry Anko. I just got held up at home by Sasuke. It won't happen again."

"I don't care about your homo-fantasies with your boy-toy but see to it that it never happens again." With that final statement, Anko walked off. _Probably to torture some more people _Naruto thought as he sat in his office chair.

Ino barely managed to suppress a grin as she walked into the elevator of the same office building that Naruto worked at. The receptionist had tried to stop her but she had been given a special mission to deliver some flowers for a friend of hers to a certain blonde man. In her hands she held a bunch of roses, half of them white, the other half pink with a single red rose in the middle all placed in a pure white vase with a light orange ribbon tied round it. She ignored all the people who stared at her as she walked through the halls once she was on Naruto's floor. Oh boy would the young Uzumaki be surprised by these. Especially when he found out who they were from. She spotted Naruto's blonde hair over by the water cooler and called over to him.

"Naruto!" Said person looked up and blinked. What was Ino doing here? And holding a bunch of flowers. Naruto was officially confused as he met her half way across the room.

"Ino? What are you doing here? Whose flowers are those?" He pointed to the bunch in her hands. The blonde woman grinned and held them out to him.

"They're for you dumbass. Happy Birthday." Naruto glared lightly before blinking. The flowers were for him? From who?

"Thanks I guess. Who're they from?" Ino shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm just the delivery girl." She said mischievously. The icy blue eyed woman moved to hug Naruto one-armed before handing him the flowers, turning around and leaving the office, raising her hand in a small wave. The blonde man was left standing there - with his co-workers staring at him in jealousy and surprise, after all, it wasn't often the blonde idiot got gifts from anonymous sources. He checked the flowers over and found a small white card. On that card was written on line,

_'Happy Birthday Naruto - S'_

Naruto's immediate thought was that Sasuke had sent him the flowers but hen he dismissed the thought. Why would his teme send him flowers when he wasn't the mushy type? Why suddenly send him flowers? Maybe it was Sasuke and he was trying to butter him up for when he dropped the bombshell of who he was sleeping with behind his back! Yeah. That must be it. Naruto walked over to his desk and sat down, still staring at the flowers. Maybe they weren't from Sasuke. Maybe they were from Sakura. Yeah! She seemed like the type to send him flowers on his birthday. With a small grin, Naruto picked up the phone and dialled his female best friend's number. Eventually, after many rings, a grouchy Sakura picked up the phone.

_"What Naruto?"_

"Hello to you too sunshine,"

_"Now is really not the time moron, either say what you've got to say or go away, I'm busy."_

"Oh well, I was just wanted to say thank you for the flowers." There was a pause on the other side of the phone.

_"What flowers?"_ Naruto frowned at the question. Had she really not sent them?

"Er...the flowers you sent me?"

"_I never sent you any flowers. Happy Birthday by the way."_

"Thanks but if you didn't, then who did?"

"_I dunno. Look, I'm sorry Naruto but I really have to go, I'm busy at the moment." _

"Oh, okay then. Bye." Sakura hung up on the downcast blonde without even a goodbye. He hung his head. Why was everyone so quick to dismiss him? Who else could have sent the flowers apart from Sasuke and Sakura? Sai? It was worth a shot. He picked up the phone again and went to key in the number of the infuriating man when Naruto's mind really thought about it. Had Sai really sent a bunch of roses to his work place, on his birthday for no good reason? He shook his head. It was impossible for Sai to have sent them. He probably would have just sent a card or phoned him up and called him dickless or something else that related to his manhood. Just thinking about his fake smile and cool attitude made Naruto bristle in his chair.

Making a last ditch attempt at the mystery flowers giver, Naruto dialled his lover's number and waited for him to answer.

"_Yes dobe?" _He could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Teme!"

"_Did you seriously just call me to have an argument over the phone? You really are an idiot."_

"Hey! I'll have you know that I-"

"_What did you want Naruto? I'm on my way to an important business meeting,"_

"Oh...well...I just wanted to ask you if you had sent me some flowers today but I guess not so I'll just hang up no-"

"_You really are an idiot. Who else would send you thirteen roses on your birthday?"_

"I dunno, that was kind of why I was asking." He could just imagine the eye roll his lover gave. Sasuke sighed down the phone.

"_You moron. Meet me outside your work at half five."_

"Why?"

"_Just do it dobe. Look, I've got to go. I'll see you soon, okay?"_

"'Kay. Love you."

"_Hn." _The phone line went dead and Naruto replaced the phone back and frowned. Why would Sasuke want to meet him outside his work? Normally they didn't see each other until they both arrived at their shared flat. Unless Sasuke had to work late which was often. Shaking his head, Naruto pushed every thought of what his lover may want to the back of his mind, even the mystery sender of the roses was no longer his priority as he began to finish his work. After all, he did have tons of paperwork to go through and it wasn't an easy task to do.

Naruto huffed as he leaned back against the office building waiting for his lover to appear. He had only been waiting a few minutes but Naruto wasn't known for his patience. All day he had been wondering, in the back of his mind, if toady was the day he found out about Sasuke's sordid affair with one of their friends or if perhaps, something good happened and he'd be Mr Sasuke Uchiha by the end of the year but he knew that was never going to happen. Sasuke could have anyone he wanted to why stay with someone as low in the food chain as Naruto? Why stay with someone who wasn't from a rich or prestigious family like the Uchiha's or the Hyuuga's? Naruto shook himself from those dark thoughts. He couldn't handle a mental breakdown today. Not today. Not on his birthday.

After the little flower mystery, Naruto had been getting random text messages and phone calls from his friends wishing him a happy birthday. Except, one of them, Konohamaru – who was like a little brother to him – let something slip that made him think. The short brown haired kid had asked him if he'd said yes yet and when Naruto had asked Konohamaru what he meant by that, the man he considered a grandpa – Sarutobi - took the phone from the kid and answered that he had been in the cookie jar and didn't know what he was saying. Normally, he would have laughed and also dismissed his little brother's antics but due to his thought trail lately, he took the words to heart and began questioning Sarutobi about any possibility he could think of. Yet the old man had stayed firmly adamant that he had absolutely no idea as to what Konohamaru was waffling on about. They had hung up on good terms but Naruto's mind was still in turmoil. Just what had his little pesky brother been talking about?

It was lucky it was such a nice day today or Naruto would have frozen by now as he had forgotten to take his jacket this morning. He held the roses in his hands carefully, so as to not drop the vase. After the conversation with Sasuke, he was fully aware that it was, in fact, his moody lover that had sent him the flowers and he couldn't help but laugh at his lover's mushiness. Who knew Sasuke even had a romantic side. He had often wondered if Sasuke had a secret romantic side to him as he always seemed to fit the bill. He had dark hair with matching eyes and pale skin to contrast perfectly with his features. He had a tall but well formed body with just enough muscle to fit his figure and not make himself look too bulky or too thin. He had the perfect shaped face as well as the perfect lips and nose. His attitude was cold and sometimes too nasty but to every one who knew him, they knew that was just a mask he used to stop himself from getting too close to people. Underneath that mask was a gentle person who cherished his friends and family and would do anything to help them. So in short, he was the cool, mysterious man from a rich family background who made girls - and some guys - swoon at the mere sight of him and if he didn't have a romantic side to him, then someone messed up when they created him.

Naruto smiled to himself when he thought of Sasuke but again, that smile turned to a frown when he thought of his lover's behaviour the past few weeks but he wasn't going to go down that direction of thought. Before any more bad thoughts could enter his mind, his bright blue eyes caught sight of his lover walking towards him with his hands in his pockets and a blank face. He ran up to the Uchiha and kissed him soundly on the lips before pulling away. Startled black eyes stared at him before they filled with care and love – something Sasuke only did when he was around.

"Thank you for the flowers teme." Naruto said with a small blush on his face. Sasuke smirked at the cuteness of his dobe and replied,

"I'm glad you like them dobe." He grabbed one of Naruto's hands and steered him in the direction of where they were heading.

Naruto stayed silent as they walked. He was just happy to be beside the Uchiha. He felt a small squeeze to his hand and looked at the man beside him. Sasuke was still staring ahead of them, giving nothing away of having noticed what he had done but it still made Naruto giggle. Only his lover would make it look like he had done nothing. He squeezed back earning a slight tilt of the pale lips he loved to kiss.

"Teme, can I ask you something?" Naruto's face was facing the flowers in his hand.

"Hmm?"

"W-what do these flowers mean?" Sasuke glanced at the mop of blonde hair next to him before leaning over so he could speak directly into one of Naruto's ears. It was lucky there weren't many people roaming the streets or they would have bumped into a lot of people by now.

"The pink and white roses mean 'I love you still and always will' while the single red rose means 'Love'." Naruto gasped at the warm breath and deep voice of his lover so close to his person. He locked eyes with his lover and saw nothing but adoration and happiness in those dark, dark eyes. He smiled widely. Oh how he loved this bastard with everything he was and more. Sasuke swooped in and kissed his blonde dobe lightly. It was just a simple meeting of lips but to Naruto and Sasuke, it meant the whole world. When they separated, they continued on their journey in silence. A comfortable silence that left them to their own thoughts. Naruto sneaked a glance at the taller man and cast his eyes to the flowers. _Even if Sasuke is cheating, he always comes back, that's better than nothing right?_ Naruto thought.

The couple stopped outside a restaurant. It was one of the most expensive restaurant in town and it also happened to belong to one Itachi Uchiha – Sasuke's brother. The sign _'Akatsuki'_ was large and placed above the door and on canopies. Sasuke smirked at the amazed look on Naruto's face. He had been waiting for the right moment to use his relations with Itachi to get him a table in this restaurant. It was one of the most famous restaurants in the world and it was nearly always fully booked every night as so many people booked months in advance and he knew that Naruto had once said he'd like to go there for dinner one time. So he had pulled some strings and had gotten the two of them a private room at the back of the restaurant so they could have their privacy.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He was standing in front of _'Akatsuki' _and was actually going to be eating in one of the most expensive places on earth for dinner. And it was because of Sasuke. He didn't actually think his lover was listening when he had mentioned eating here a few months ago but apparently he had. He could just kiss his lover right now and ravage him on the spot for being so thoughtful. Instead, he settled for giving a one armed hug – the other arm still holding the flowers – and kissing him on the cheek. Sasuke smiled minutely at him before nodding towards the front doors. As they approached the waiter who stood at the entrance to check in all the bookies, Sasuke slipped on his emotionless mask.

"Can I help you sir?" The Waiter asked bored, eyes barely leaving the small computer in front of him.

"A table for two for Sasuke Uchiha." The Waiter's head snapped up and he stared wide eyed at the couple. He continued to gawk at them until someone appeared behind him and asked,

"Why aren't you getting the gentleman his table?" The Waiter turned fearfully and saw his manager grin shark like. Kisame loved scaring the new workers. It was just too much to pass up an opportunity like that. And it helped that he was the owner's lover. Benefit's really do help. He grinned at the two new customers.

_Oh Itachi is going to love this_ He thought as he wordlessly showed them to their table – which was placed behind a set of screens so they could have their privacy. He duteously handed them their menus, took the flowers off of Naruto so he could put them somewhere and went to walk off but something on the table caught his eye and he looked towards Sasuke who smirked slightly before looking back at his menu.

_Itachi is really going to love this_ Kisame grinned. _Unless he already knows then that's just unfair. _Just as silently as he appeared, Kisame drifted out of the sectioned off area and went to hunt for his shorter lover. He had some questions to ask.

Sasuke placed his menu down and stared at his lover across the table. He had placed his gift on Naruto's side of the table just beside his wine glass slightly hidden by the bread sticks that were placed on the table for some reason. Yet his blonde dobe had yet to spot the obvious extra decoration on the table despite it being right under his nose. His dark eyes scanned his lover's concentrated face as he chose his meal. It was cute how Naruto's eyes would widen when he saw the price of something but then he'd scrunch his face up when he realised he didn't like that particular dish. If Sasuke had been any other man, he probably would have laughed at the expression. But he didn't. He wasn't an Uchiha for nothing you know.

"Why are you staring at me teme?" Naruto asked. He had finally looked up after feeling eyes staring at him for too long. Sasuke had an amused look in his eyes and it made Naruto suspicious.

"Hn."

"Don't you 'Hn' me Uchiha. Why have you bought me here?" he questioned wanting to get an answer out of his boyfriend.

"It's your birthday." Sasuke replied.

"So? I mentioned this place nearly 4 months ago so why now?"

"Can't I do something nice for you for once?" Sasuke snapped, agitated by the questions but he immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt flash through Naruto's eyes. "Naruto look-"

"Well I'm sorry for asking teme." Naruto snapped back and they fell into an uncomfortable silence. The blonde bit his lip to stop himself from sighing. He hadn't meant to pry but he couldn't help himself and now he's ruined his own birthday and the romantic gesture of his lover. But if Sasuke was cheating on him, why would he buy him the necklace, flowers and take him to an expensive restaurant? Naruto's eyes widened. _No. He wouldn't, would he?_ Naruto asked himself. _Sasuke wouldn't break up with me in here would he? Not in front of all these people._

Sasuke, however, was oblivious to the turmoil in Naruto's mind and was currently wondering when his lover was going to spot his present. After all, it wasn't hard to spot. He'd just have to be patient. His dobe was dense after all. Hopefully everything he had planned for this evening would go according to plan.

"Naruto I'm sor-"

"Good evening, may I take your order Sir's?" Sasuke glared at the waiter who had just interrupted him. It was Sasori. Another of Itachi's friends who worked for him on a daily basis. Sasori had a blank look on his face as he waited impatiently for their orders.

"Do you have any ramen?" Naruto asked innocently even though he had just been reading the menu for nearly five minutes.

"Yes Sir we do."

"Yay! Can I have two large bowls of miso ramen please."

"Yes Sir and what would you like Sir?" Sasori directed the rest of his sentence to the younger Uchiha. Sasuke ordered rice balls and waited until the red haired waiter had left before he chose to speak again.

"Naruto I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap earlier." he apologised. Naruto blushed lightly. It wasn't often Sasuke apologised for something yet when he did, it always made him feel special. Like Sasuke only apologises to him.

"I-I'm sorry too." Naruto smiled cutely at his lover. He was about to say something else but Sasori came back with their meals and a bottle of red wine.

"Courtesy of Itachi-sama. Here are your meals sir's. Please enjoy." Sasori left the wine on the table and placed the food also on the table. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when one of Naruto's ramen bowls blocked the blonde's view of his present. To take his mind off of the delay of his gift, he poured them both half a glass of wine and munched on his own dinner while Naruto seemed to inhale his without making a mess.

During their meal, however, Sasuke's mobile phone began to ring. Normally he would answer but it was a special meal and he didn't want to ruin it but the insistent ringing was ruining it anyway. With an apologetic look towards the blonde he answered the phone call.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_ Sakura's voice poured out of the speaker and he had to step away from the table or Naruto would discover his whole plan from one loud phone call.

"Lower your voice Sakura. Naruto can hear you." Sasuke hissed into the device sneaking a glance at his lover to find him staring right back at him. Naruto frowned. _Why would Sakura-chan be calling Sasuke? Unless, he really was having an affair _Naruto thought feeling his eyes tear up as he heard Sasuke's muttering voice continue the conversation.

"No I haven't told him."

"Yes well if you would just-"

"I'm aware I have to tell him but I can't if he hears you, can I?"

"I don't know how he'll react."

"Yes. I'll tell you later. Good bye." Sasuke sighed and pocketed his phone. He rubbed his forehead and sat down back at the table. He looked over the table and saw his lover's head was down and his shoulder's seemed to be shaking as if he were crying. He frowned. What could have upset his blonde? Why was he crying? He raised his hand to reach over the table and grasp the blonde's hand but said blonde flinched and stood up, knocking his chair to the ground.

"Naru-" Sasuke didn't get to finish saying the blonde's name for the blue eyed man had ran from the sectioned off area and out of the restaurant. It took nearly ten seconds for Naruto's actions to process through Sasuke's shocked mind but when it did, he also got up, picking up his gift, leaving enough money to pay for the meal and wine and followed his distraught lover.

Naruto ran. He wasn't quite sure where he was running but he just ran. He had to get away from that place for fear he'd hear what he was hoping he'd never hear. How could Sasuke do that to him? All those whispered promises of forever and love were just lies! How...how could he have been so stupid and trust him with his whole heart? His everything? Slowing down to a halt, Naruto looked up and noticed he was in front of their apartment building. With teary eyes and barely suppressed sobs, he entered the building and raced towards their flat.

When he had reached past the front door to their front door, he eyed the clean, neat and organised space of the living room. Nothing was out of place. Just like they had left it that morning. More tears fell from Naruto's eyes and a sob tore from his throat. He shook off his jacket and threw it onto the couch. Grief swept through him like wind only to be replaced by anger. He grit his teeth, ignoring the tears and dull ache of his heart as he punched the wall behind him repeatedly. He kicked the small wooden coffee table that was placed in front of the couch as he made his way towards their bedroom. He could smell Sasuke in the air as if he were right next to him and that broke his resolve. He loved Sasuke with everything he was and yet, this was how the Uchiha repayed him. Naruto fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands, his body shaking as he curled up on the floor. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the approaching foot steps.

Sasuke had followed his lover as best as he could but Naruto was fast when he wanted to be. Sasuke had nearly lost him but luckily, he spotted the blonde going into their shared flat. He had also entered shortly after the blonde and had heard him punch the wall. Sasuke couldn't understand why the blonde would suddenly get upset over a phone call. Unless the blonde thought something else. He faltered when he neared the door. Should he go in and risk upsetting the blonde further? Or let the misunderstanding get worse? Shaking his head, he grit his teeth and entered the tense apartment. He eyed the living room, taking in the thrown jacket and the kicked coffee table. He frowned. It seemed that not only was Naruto upset, he was also, apparently, angry. He couldn't see his dobe in the main part of the house but he could hear someone sobbing from somewhere in the direction of the bedroom and the bathroom. Hurriedly, Sasuke walked over to the bathroom and quickly peered in but when he found no one, he rushed over to the bedroom. He opened the door and he could almost feel his heart break at the sight he saw. Curled up near the bed was his blonde lover, crying heavily into his knees while his hands pulled and tugged at his hair. He could also hear the muffled, broken cries of his beloved. With careful movements, Sasuke sat beside him and pulled the smaller male onto his lap. Immediately Naruto latched onto his shirt and cried into his neck. The dark haired man gently rubbed his back and held him firmly against his body.

After a few minutes, Naruto had calmed down enough that he could talk.

"You alright now Naru?" Sasuke asked, his eyes still showing worry as he wiped Naruto's eyes with his thumbs.

"Why?" Naruto croaked. His voice raw from crying. He saw Sasuke frown and continued his question. "Why did you do it?" He was hoping the young Uchiha would just admit it. It would save him the heartache of having to pry it out of the man.

"Do what?" Naruto frowned, his anger returning. So he was going to deny it straight to his face!?

"So you're playing dumb? Cheat Sasuke! How could you cheat on me!?" Naruto shouted leaning away from the taller male.

_'Cheat? When have I cheated on him?'_ Sasuke thought as he continued to stare at his lover.

"See! You're not even denying it! How could you Sasuke? Why?" Naruto's eyes teared up again. He made to move from Sasuke but was held still by the pale hands on his hips. "Let me go Sasuke." he ordered but even to his own ears it sounded weak.

"No. Not until we sort this out. How could you think I'd cheat on you?" Sasuke questioned trying to look the blonde in the eye. "Naruto look at me." He turned his head so he could stare into his blue eyes as he repeated his question.

"How could I not? You've been sneaking around the past few weeks and I've barely seen you. All our friends keep looking at me like they know something and then Sakura-chan called you during our dinner, so how could I not? You tell me Sasuke, who are you sleeping with?"

"I'm not sleeping with anybody but you Naruto."

"Then why have you been sneaking around lately? Well? And why the sudden interest in romantic stuff?" Sasuke sighed and motioned for Naruto to sit on the bed. The blonde silently sat on the bed and watched as his lover walked out of the bedroom without a single word to him. His baby blue eyes began to sting. He'd done it now. He'd really truly lost his love now and all because of his stupid insecurities. He was stupid. Stupid! STUPID! Before Naruto could berate himself any more, Sasuke re-entered the room with his shoes off. Quietly, he knelt in front of the blonde and took off his shoes too before he sat beside his lover and gently brought him onto his lap.

Naruto blinked owlishly as he straddled his dark haired lover. He opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke had other ideas and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth for a passionate kiss. Naruto kissed back with just as much passion, hands tangling in the dark hair. They kissed until the necessity of air was inevitable. They rested their foreheads together and simply stared at each other. Naruto bit his lip at the emotions swimming in Sasuke's usually guarded eyes. He saw slight anger but that was overshadowed by the love and happiness in his eyes.

"The reason I was distant...was because I was planning for this evening. For this." Sasuke said in a hushed tone. One of his hands fished something out of his pocket and held it up for Naruto to see.

"What?" Naruto took the small red box that was held in front of him. His hand shook as he opened it. He gasped at the sight of a shiny gold ring with a simple white diamond in the middle. His gaze flickered from the ring to his lover – who was watching him expectantly and patiently.

Sasuke watched his blonde stare at the ring he had bought just yesterday. Even though it was a rather girly looking ring, he was instantly drawn to it as he knew his dobe would love it and that it would suit him just fine. Now he just hoped the blonde would say yes.

"Naru-chan, will you marry me?"He whispered to the shocked man on his lap. Naruto's mouth fell open at the question and he stared wide-eyed at the suddenly self-conscious Uchiha.

"Naru-" Sasuke was cut off by a sudden and intense kiss from his partner. When they parted for air, Naruto was grinning from ear to ear and Sasuke took that as a good sign. Taking the box from his new fiancée, he took out the ring and placed it on Naruto's ring finger. They both stared in wonder at the shiny piece of jewellery. Raising a pale hand, Sasuke brushed a piece of Naruto hair out of his face and kissed him softly before whispering against his lips;

"I love you Naruto." The blonde smiled into the passionate kiss as his heart raced and fire rushed through his veins at the soft touches he felt on his clothed hips. He moaned when Sasuke nipped his bottom lip before they kissed again. His hands twisted the dark hair in their grip tighter as he was overwhelmed with the emotions he could feel. They parted for air and stared into each other's eyes. Their love and happiness mirrored in their eyes. The young Uchiha smiled softly earning a smile in return from his lover but his smile soon turned into a smirk as his gaze turned darker, more lustful as he took in the panting form of his blonde. His smirk grew at the shiver he felt rack through the smaller body. Without warning, he dipped his head and nipped at the tanned neck that was tipped back to give him more room. He nipped and sucked at all the spots he knew the blonde loved and he was awarded with various needy groans and loud moans.

"Sas." Naruto breathed down his neck as he ground his hips into his repeatedly. Pale hands let go of the tanned hips they had been holding down and went about unbuttoning the shirt that hid the torso of his lover. He slowly slid the fabric down the tanned arms – that had released their hold on his hair - making sure his fingers felt the golden skin that was un-scarred and ever so soft. Once the fabric was thrown to the floor, Sasuke regained his control of the body above his and ran his hands over the finely toned body while his mouth sucked and licked at the uncovered collarbone. The blonde shivered under his touches before gasping as he took one of his nipples into his mouth. He rolled the pink nub round, nipping at it and sucking gently until it was hard then he turned his attention to other nub.

Naruto bit his lip to try to stifle the moan that was trying to escape. He absolutely loved it when he had sex with Sasuke as his dark-haired lover was so gentle and loving, it made his heart burst with love and now was no different. He gasped and gripped the dark hair tightly as the pale man blew on his hard nipples before running his hand down his back and grabbing his ass, pulling him closer as he ground into his hips. With the waves of pleasure that shot up his spine, he couldn't hold back and he moaned deeply into Sasuke's ear before he nipped the ear and gained a growl from his dark haired lover. Taking control over the man beneath him, he sucked his way down Sasuke's pale neck while unbuttoning his dark shirt. He pushed the fabric over the strong shoulders of his lover, scrapping his nails against the pale skin leaving bright red marks in their wake. Sasuke moved his arms from his hips long enough to slip the shirt off his arms before they returned to their place. He licked back up the pale skin until he was nipping the jaw of his lover. Naruto bit his bottom lip, pulling it out and releasing it with a sultry smirk.

"Naru-" he cut Sasuke off with a searing kiss that warmed them both down to their toes. They kissed until they were breathless. They separated with a string of saliva connecting them. Sasuke licked the trail off of Naruto's lips while staring at the glazed over eyes. He offered a smirk to the blonde above him before he was pushed back softly onto the bedsheets. He pulled himself up so his head rested on the pillows and watched as the blonde crawled up the bed and settled on top of him. He wrapped his arms round the smaller man and kissed him deeply. As soon as Naruto was distracted, Sasuke flipped them over so that he was laying on top of Naruto who groaned as their groins came into contact. Naruto lifted his hips to create the much desired friction in his groin as Sasuke nipped at his neck. He moaned deeply and buried his hands in the dark hair of Sasuke. The young Uchiha made his way down the taught stomach of his love, nipping and licking a pathway across the tanned skin that was heated from their activities. His fingers caressed his sides – getting a shudder and mewl of pleasure – and his breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh.

Sasuke looked up into the eyes of his lover just as he reached the man's navel. With a seductive smirk, Sasuke licked round the navel, occasionally dipping his tongue into the sensitive spot of the tanned man.

"Aah Sasu," Naruto groaned, his toes curling at the sensations. Sasuke chuckled deep in his throat at the blonde's responses. He always was a sensitive person – especially during sex. Letting go of the Uchiha's hair, Naruto clenched the sheets beneath him as Sasuke knelt above him with a hand on the front of his trousers. He bit his lip in anticipation but he soon threw his back and moaned loudly as the pale hand groped him through his trousers, creating friction that sent heat straight to his stomach and desire up his spine. His fists clenched and his breathing became erratic. He heard Sasuke groan before the hand stopped and he slowly came back to his senses long enough to see and feel Sasuke undo his trousers and slip them over his hips. The fabric was removed almost agonizingly slowly and Naruto's eyes rolled to back of his head as the fabric brushed roughly against his erect member. He barely let a sound out of his mouth when a cool pale hand fisted his member and pumped it slowly. He tossed his head from side to side as the pleasure assaulted his senses in waves, growing stronger and stronger with every pump. He could feel the heat in his stomach grow. He blushed when he caught sight of his lover watching him with hungry eyes.

Sasuke stared intently at him as he was overpowered by the pleasure. He loved knowing only he could make Naruto lose control like this – and unknowing to the Uchiha, Naruto felt the same about him. He ran a pale hand over the bent legs that rested near his hips. He could feel the muscles underneath his hand quiver at his touch. He smirked at the reaction and bent down at the hips so that he was directly above his still pumping hand. He could just about hear the shocked gasp that left his blonde above his own pounding heart before he replaced his hand with his mouth. Naruto nearly screamed in pure ecstasy when he felt the hot mouth cover his throbbing member. He arched when Sasuke's tongue circled the head of his penis, licking at the slit, tasting his pre-cum. He tried to thrust into the delicious mouth of his lover but firm pale hands held him securely against the bedsheets. He groaned at the disadvantage but couldn't deny it felt good. Sasuke ran his tongue up the underside of his shaft before taking him into his mouth again. His head bobbed as he sucked on the erect member of his fiancée. He felt Naruto bury his hands in his hair again and took the blonde further into his mouth so he could bury his nose into the blonde curls at the end of the shaft.

"Fuck! Sasuke...I...I'm.." Naruto cried out as Sasuke continued to suck on his penis. Looking up, Sasuke's eyes burned with barely restrained lust as he sucked harder and ran one of his hands down his thigh and round to his ass where he ran a finger over the puckered hole. Unable to deal with the amount of pleasure, Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair tightly and cried out in pleasure as he came hard into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed his seed and released the spent member from his mouth and crawled back up the blonde's body. He felt the shorter man pant, his chest rising and falling against his, as he brushed a few damp strands of hair out of the beautiful blue eyes of his lover. He smiled softly when those blue eyes moved to meet his. He leaned down and kissed the blonde soundly on the lips, letting their tongues tangle with each other, the other tasting himself on his tongue. Sasuke groaned into the kiss as his still throbbing erection rubbed against his trousers and Naruto's groin when the blonde parted his legs, only to wrap them around his waist bringing them even closer together than before.

Naruto wrapped his arms round the man above him and ground his hips into his - which were still clothed. He ran his nails over Sasuke's shoulder blades as he nipped at his neck again. He gasped when a sure hand grabbed his half-erect member and stroked it back to life. He rocked into the hand as he was kissed fiercely, his breath taken away from him.

"Sasuke," He gasped. He felt rather than saw the Uchiha smirk against his skin. Without warning, Sasuke got up onto his knees. Before Naruto could question his actions, a pale finger was pressed against his lips as a sign to tell him to be patient. With lusty eyes he watched Sasuke stand from the bed and strip from his remaining clothing. He knew, from the smirk on the handsome face of his lover, that it was done extra slowly to give him a show. He groaned as the tall thin body of his lover was revealed slowly. He closed his eyes and only opened them after he felt Sasuke settle on top of him fully naked.

"I love you Sasuke." He whispered against the lips he loved to kiss. In reply he got a kiss but even if his lover didn't say it, he could feel the passion in that kiss. He grinned into the kiss as Sasuke ground his erection into his. He couldn't help but mewl over the pleasure that ran through his veins like fire. His breath sped up as his body heated up and perspiration covered both their bodies. He moaned as Sasuke moved to his hands and knees and reached over him to look through the bedside table drawer where they kept the lube. The young Uchiha returned to hover over the blonde and leaned down and kissed him deeply before sitting back on his heels. He opened the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He lifted one of Naruto's legs up and kissed the inside of his ankle, making his way down to his thigh with nothing but kisses and soft touches. He got close to Naruto's penis and blew on it while he circled a finger round Naruto's hole. He leaned over and kissed the blonde gently as he inserted the first finger. Slowly, he thrust it in and out to let Naruto get comfortable with the intrusion.

Naruto's breath hitched at the first finger. It was uncomfortable at first but it felt better the more he concentrated on the kiss. He winced when a second finger was inserted. He could feel the fingers scissor inside of him, feel them stretch him in preparation. He sighed at the nip his received on his jaw but cried out in ecstasy when Sasuke managed to press on his prostrate. The dark haired man smirked and continued to abuse his prostrate making him cry out even louder. Once Sasuke had deemed him ready enough, he pulled his fingers out and sat up to lube his own erection. Just as he picked up the lube, a smaller hand covered his. He looked over and saw Naruto sit up so they were eye level with each other. Silently, Naruto took the small bottle and poured some of the lotion onto his hand and wrapped the hand over Sasuke's erection. He stroked the throbbing flesh slowly, almost teasingly while he covered the member entirely. Sasuke moaned deeply at the feeling of Naruto's hand on him but he had to stop him in case he came before the real fun began. Removing the blonde's hand, he kissed him passionately while pushing him down onto his back. He lifted the tanned legs to wrap round his waist and aligned his erection with Naruto's hole.

They stared into each other's eyes and with a nod from Naruto, Sasuke pushed in slowly. The blonde cried out and bit his lip, fingers digging into Sasuke's shoulders as he was stretched to the limit. He pushed in until he was fully sheathed inside his lover. Tears formed in Naruto's eyes as he was made whole by the only person who was capable. Sasuke wiped the tear drops from the blue eyes and leaned his forehead against Naruto's.

"You...you okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked, straining to hold himself back from ramming into the soft body beneath him, groaning as the tight heat swallowed him whole.

"Y-yeah. Jus-just move please." Naruto moaned out. Gripping his hips, Sasuke pulled out slowly and thrust in sharply. The blonde cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as the Uchiha repeated the action.

"Fuck." Sasuke grunted as he thrust in harshly. Naruto's breath hitched at the sensations. The pain slowly dulled down to a throb as the pleasure overrode his senses. Sasuke shifted his hips at an angel, looking for the spot to make Naruto scream his name as he thrust back into the pliant body.

"Sasuke!" He smirked. He'd found it again and began to hit that same spot over and over again at the same slow pace as before.

"F-faster!Harder!" Naruto ordered and Sasuke was only too happy to oblige. Tightening his grip on the tanned hips to almost bruising point, Sasuke thrust in faster and more erratically, repeatedly hitting Naruto's prostrate. Naruto moaned and cried out as his body was ruthlessly pounded into the bed by the man he loved. Sweat covered their bodies as they became one within the confines of their own sanctuary.

"Aah!" Sasuke moaned feeling the tight heat around him clench every so often as they reached higher and higher in their pleasure. Moving one of his hands, Sasuke wrapped the spare hand round his lover's neglected member and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Naruto's mind went into overload with the added pleasure. All he could see were white spots in front of his vision as he climbed closer to the edge. He rocked back in rhythm with Sasuke as best he could but the pleasure was too much. He pulled at the hair in his grip and kissed the Uchiha sloppily, swallowing any sounds that left them both. The coil in both their stomachs grew tighter and tighter until Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He screamed his lover's name for all to hear as he came hard onto their stomachs and Sasuke's hand. Feeling him clench around him, Sasuke groaned out Naruto's name as he too came, spilling his hot seed into the body of his lover, thrusting into the body shallowly as he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed onto the blonde and rested his head against his shoulder, feeling the tired but warm arms wrap round his shoulders, holing him firmly against the smaller body.

They stayed in that position while they caught their breath and their bodies cooled from their activities. Naruto pressed a chaste kiss against Sasuke's forehead and sighed in satisfaction. Once he was able to breath properly without panting heavily, the Uchiha lifted his head and gave his fiancée a deep kiss before he pulled out of the lithe body. Naruto moaned slightly at the twinge of discomfort that came from the movement but he was happy and nothing could ruin the feeling he had right then. Sasuke shifted so he lay next to him and pulled him closer so he could hug him from behind. They lay in the comfortable silence listening to their breathing and feeling the close contact of one another. Sasuke lightly ran his thumb over the knuckles he held in his hands and kissed the tanned neck gently, lovingly. Moving his head a little bit, Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled at the man behind him whispering,

"I love you Sasuke." Said man leaned forward and kissed him softly and replied with his own smile,

"I love you too. Happy Birthday." with those words shared between them, Naruto turned in the arms of the man he loved and proceeded to kiss the man breathless.

Owari

* * *

**A/N:** There it is. so Happy Belated Birthday **Wingfy**!! I'm sorry it took me so long! Please review and tell me how bad or possibly good my lemon was. Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is a sort of sequal to chpater one as such which is why it's known as Chapter two XD This is a bonus for Wingfy as an apology for taking so long on her birthday picture. So Merry christmas Wingfy! and everbody who reads this! lol

**DISCLAIMER:** Again, like before, I do not own any of the character's mentioned or the song

**WARNING:** Major lfuff! . At least, it's fluffy but I'll let you decide on just how fluffy it is ^o^ and again it's Yaoi or Shonan ai which ever you want to call it.

* * *

Come Home For Christmas

Sasuke sighed heavily as he looked over another report for the Uchiha business. He had been kept busy all week and it was beginning to become a joke. Just before Christmas, he and his brother – Itachi, who had his own business to manage but had the decency to help his little brother with his business – had gotten a sudden demand for finished paperwork and everything that they hadn't seen or even been able to make time for was shoved into their faces, only to be read through thoroughly, examined and signed by the end of the year. And frankly, it was impossible. Especially when they both had lover's and friends who wanted to spend time with them over the festive season. Well Sasuke had a lover who was waiting for him, Itachi's happened to work at his restaurant and at the corporation when he wasn't. Sasuke had had enough but if he wanted his business to remain successful, he had to finish these papers by new year. It also didn't help his case against Naruto's insecurities. Since his birthday, Naruto had been less wary but he could still see I the normally bright blue eyes. The doubt that had caused the trouble on his birthday was still there. Lingering beneath the surface, ready to snap at any chance Sasuke happened to be late from work to feed off the blonde's worries.

The young Uchiha sighed again and buried one of his hands in his hair, pulling at the dark strands. If he hadn't been given all this crap to work on then he could be at home, wrapped up in a blanket with his blonde dobe, drinking hot chocolate and sharing sweet kisses under the cover of darkness. Oh great. Now he sounded like one of those romantic heroes from those trashy love stories who missed his fair beauty and started spouting off random crap about their love just to pass the time. It was just so frustrating that he couldn't be at home with his dobe. Instead, he was stuck at the office filling out forms he had either never seen or never been given before.

Sasuke looked up just as his brother walked back into the office they were currently sharing with two cups of coffee in his hands. Wordlessly, Itachi handed one over to his brother – who nodded his thanks and took a sip before setting it on the table – and sipped at his quietly before he even dared to tackle the huge pile of paperwork in front of him. The older Uchiha watched his brother work furiously on the many pieces of paper in front of him. He was glad that his brother had found happiness but he knew the problem with Naruto's insecurities and Sasuke's need to prove himself to his lover. Taking a sip of his black coffee, Itachi caught sight of the clock hanging above the filing cabinet to his right and looked around the room for a radio. Once he spotted the small CD player in the corner of the room, he swiftly stood up, going over to the radio and turning it onto his favourite radio station. He smirked at his brother who scowled up at him when the Christmas song playing at that moment filtered through the speakers and into the previously silent room.

Naruto watched with less than happy eyes as the kettle boiled, steam rising from the metal kettle. His favourite cup sat waiting in front of him, scoops of hot chocolate already in the cup. Normally, Sasuke's cup would be sitting next to his waiting to be filled with the only sweet drink the dark haired male would drink. The radio in the living room as playing a popular radio station that had just finished another Christmas song. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. It was Christmas eve and he wouldn't be spending it with his lover. He knew it was a childish and selfish wish for them to spend it together but he couldn't help it. But, if Sasuke wanted to keep his business alive then he had to stay at the office.

_But is that all he's doing?_ A small sinister voice questioned in his mind. Naruto shook his head to de-spell any thoughts that might have decided to crop up after the voice. He knew Sasuke wasn't cheating on him. After all, ever since his birthday a few months ago, his lover turned fiancée had become very affectionate and it was almost as if he was trying to prove to the blonde of his fidelity. Naruto couldn't help but smile at some of the things Sasuke had whispered in his ear when he thought he was sleeping. It was just so adorable to see the normally collected Uchiha get worked up over someone like him. As Naruto poured the boiling water into his cup, he heard the Radio DJ speak into the speakers,

'_Okay Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a request from someone called Juliana. She wants us to play George Michael's Last Christmas for her daughter who's just had her heart broken. Bless her. Well I hope this cheers up your daughter Juliana. Remember you can also request a song by phoning into the station on 08754 963 256.' _

Naruto sat down on the couch and stared at the phone while another Christmas song filtered through into his home. Should he phone up and request a song? Setting his still hot cup down on the coffee table, Naruto bit his lip and picked up the phone, dialling the number for the radio station.

Itachi stretched as his brother rolled his shoulders. He stood to refill their cups as they hadn't had another cup of coffee for at least a hour. As he passed the radio a familiar name caught his attention. Putting the cups back on the desk, he turned up the radio just in time for them to catch the rest of the announcement,

_'-Naruto. He wants us to play Please Come Home For Christmas by Jon Bon Jovi for his lover who seems to be stuck at the office and isn't expected home until New Year's Eve. He also wishes for us to give his lover – Sasuke – a message. He says to please hurry up home and that he misses you so Sasuke if you're listening, I'd suggest you pack up and go see your lover.'_

As soon as he heard his name on the radio, Sasuke's head shot up and he stared with his eyes wide at the radio and his brother. His Naruto had just requested a song! For him! A small blush lit up his face but it was easily controlled as the song began and he listened carefully.

Bells will be ringing the glad, glad news  
Oh what a Christmas to have the blues  
My baby's gone (my baby's gone) I have no friends  
To wish me greetings once again  
Choirs will be singing Silent Night  
Those Christmas carols by candlelight  
Please come home for Christmas (please come home)  
Please come home for Christmas (please come home)

If not for Christmas by New Year's night  
Friends and relations send salutations  
Just as sure as the stars shine above (yes they do)  
This is Christmas, Christmas my dear  
The time of year to be with the one that you love  
Then won't you tell me, you'll never more roam  
Christmas and New Year (Christmas and New Year's)  
Will find you at home  
There'll be no more sorrow, no grief or pain  
I'll be happy (happy) that it's Christmas once again

Itachi smirked at his brother who was too shocked to even move. Once the song finished he picked up the coffee cups and left without another word.

Sasuke was shocked. Was that really how his dobe felt? Was he really that upset over Sasuke not being there? And what's with the no friends part? Of course he had friends...but they were all with family. Frowning and feeling more than a little guilty, Sasuke focused back on his paperwork.

When he entered the office once again with a fresh cup of coffee, Itachi was expecting Sasuke to be gone not still sitting in the same position doing paperwork.

"What are you still doing here Otouto?" he questioned as he sat back in his own chair.

"Working." was the short reply he got. He raised an eyebrow at his little brother. Sometimes Sasuke really could be foolish. With a blank face, Itachi stood from his seat – despite having only sat in it again – and pulled the pen from Sasuke's grip. The younger Uchiha stared at him with a scowl.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded. Itachi chuckled deeply and replied with a shake of his head,

"Foolish Otouto."

"Why am I foolish Aniki?"

"Why stay here and do paperwork when you could be cuddling with Naruto-kun? Go on Otouto, I'll finish for today." Itachi replied walking back to his desk.

"What?" To say Sasuke was shocked would be an understatement. Surely his brother was joking right?

"Go home Sasuke." Itachi ordered. He smirked in amusement as Sasuke took no more prodding and shot out of his chair calling '"Thank you Aniki!"' before officially disappearing out of the office.

Christmas songs flooded the otherwise silent room as Naruto sat on the windowsill, watching the pedestrians on the streets below rush home even though it was late at night. It looked like it was about to snow but he wouldn't put it past the weatherman to get it wrong. He usually did. He sighed sadly as he finished the rest of his hot chocolate. It was possibly his third cup of the night but he really didn't care. He placed his cup on the part of the windowsill he wasn't using and leaned his forehead against the cool glass. Why couldn't Sasuke be with him on today of all days? He sighed again and watched disinterestedly as the fog on the window slowly evaporated from his breath. Closing his eyes Naruto let the Christmas songs lull him into a light sleep.

Sasuke smirked as he opened the door to his apartment. His dobe would be so surprised to see him. He took off his shoes and coat quietly, already picking up the faint sounds of the same radio station Itachi had on. He wandered into the living room and couldn't help but smile softly at his dobe sleeping peacefully on the windowsill. Creeping over to the blonde, he carefully wrapped his arms round him and pulled him onto his lap. The movement stirred the sleeping man and he blinked sluggishly.

"Sasuke?" Said person smiled gently at his dobe and leaned down so he could kiss him softly before he picked him up bridal style. He carried Naruto to their bed and rested him gently on the sheets before crawling in beside him. Naruto sleepily clung to him and nuzzled in to his chest, whispering '"Love you."' into his shirt. Sasuke placed a small kiss on his lips and murmured,

"Merry Christmas Dobe." Before falling asleep next to his love.

If either of them had been awake long enough, they would have seen the sky let the snow fall and cover the land with a dusting of white that made this Christmas all the more peaceful.

Owari

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! Thank you!


End file.
